Refleksi
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Ia adalah gambaran dari langit yang memayungi kota. [untuk Yuichi Jin]


**Refleksi**

 **Disklaimer:** _Kuroko_ _no_ _Basuke_ merupakan properti sah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Akashi melihatnya lagi hari ini. Di antara langit musim panas yang biru sekali dan masyarakat kota yang berlalu-lalang, orang itu tampak mencolok—sama seperti biasanya. Laki-laki yang Akashi lihat itu mungkin memang salah satu warga kota biasa, bukan warga yang istimewa, apalagi memiliki sesuatu yang berharga.

Namun, bagi Akashi, laki-laki itu cukup unik. Dengan rambut yang sewarna langit di atas kota, laki-laki itu duduk tenang di bawah pohon. Ekspresi wajahnya cukup sulit untuk dibaca. Dan Akashi lebih suka menyebut suasana hati laki-laki siang itu seperti ini; agak lelah, tapi cukup menyimpan energi yang bisa dihabiskan selama musim panas berlangsung.

Niatnya, Akashi ingin berkenalan. Atau setidaknya sekadar berbasa-basi tentang betapa panasnya musim panas kali ini. Lalu mengeluhkan setumpuk pekerjaan (yang entah mengapa selalu bertambah tiap harinya meski sudah dikerjakan secepat mungkin dengan hasil sebanyak mungkin agar bisa istirahat lebih cepat—dan lebih banyak) atau mungkin membicarakan tempat makan yang asyik.

Tentu saja rencana Akashi hancur begitu saja ketika ponselnya berbunyi keras (dengan tempo yang entah mengapa selalu terdengar tidak sabaran) dan kalau bukan dari ayahnya _tercinta_ siapa lagi yang berani mengusiknya siang bolong begini?

Akashi menjawab hanya dengan _"ya","baiklah, segera ke sana",_ dan selebihnya hanya menggumam mengiyakan. Hah, rencana kembali gagal dan Akashi kembali diharuskan untuk memeluk pekerjaannya yang sepertinya lebih menumpuk dari biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Terlalu banyak mengeluh, terlalu banyak mengeluh. Akashi tidak pernah suka mengeluh karena hah, apa gunanya mengeluh, memangnya? Mengeluh tidak membuat pekerjaannya selesai seketika. Mengeluh tidak membuat Akashi bisa menikmati libur panjang (atau setidaknya mendapatkan liburan dari ayah _tercintanya_ ). Itu semua tidak mungkin, omong-omong.

Yah, tetap saja, pulang selarut ini dan esok hari harus kembali bekerja (dan menghadapi bawahan yang tidak semuanya becus, tidak semuanya bekerja dengan benar, dan tidak semuanya bisa diandalkan) benar-benar menekan Akashi. Kalau saja bawahan-bawahannya sedikit lebih baik atau setidaknya bisa mengimbanginya, pasti kerjaannya akan beres tanpa ada masalah-masalah yang tidak perlu. Bekerja secara individu tetap yang terbaik buatnya, omong-omong.

"Ah, kau masih di sini?"

Orang yang diajak bicara itu menggerakkan kepala, menatap Akashi untuk beberapa waktu, dan kemudian mengangguk. Mengiyakan, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa pun. Akashi maklum. Bagaimanapun juga, meski Akashi sering melihat laki-laki itu, tetap saja mereka adalah dua orang asing.

Akashi mengembuskan napas, "Tidak baik duduk di bawah pohon malam-malam begini," katanya, "lebih baik kau segera pulang. Sudah terlalu larut."

Lawan bicaranya itu akhirnya membuka mulut dan menjawab dengan, "Terima kasih. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Kau juga harus pulang. Lelah, sepertinya?"

"Ah, benar." Dan Akashi segera melangkahkan kaki setelah menganggukkan kepala.

Laki-laki itu mungkin tengah menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan benda-benda langit. Karenanya Akashi yakin sekali bahwa laki-laki itu memiliki suasana hati yang tenang, sedikit tampak sukacita yang timbul ke permukaan, dan perasaan yang damai.

Ah, meski begitu, Akashi lupa menanyakan namanya (lagi). Mungkin Akashi bisa mencobanya lain kali. Selama langit masih memayungi kota, Akashi cukup yakin laki-laki itu masih dan akan terus ada.

 **.**

 **.**

"Menunggu hujan berhenti?"

"Tidak juga."

Akashi tertawa pendek dan kemudian mengambil ruang kosong di sebelah laki-laki itu. "Mau berbagi cerita denganku?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan kemudian menjawab singkat, "Boleh saja."

Sesungguhnya mereka berdua tidak bercerita tentang banyak hal. Akashi bercerita dia terjebak hujan dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor dan memilih ikut berteduh di serambi pertokoan (kebetulan sekali Akashi melihat laki-laki itu ada di sana). Sesekali laki-laki itu bertanya hal-hal sepele seperti di mana Akashi bekerja, mengapa tidak membawa payung, dan kadang malah hanya mengangguk saja.

Akashi mengembuskan napas panjang, "Kau tidak banyak berbicara. Tipe pendiam?"

"Maaf."

"Bukan masalah besar." Hujan tinggal menyisakan gerimis saja, sebentar lagi pasti sudah reda sepenuhnya. "Kau masih akan di sini?"

Ada jeda singkat sebelum pertanyaannya dijawab hanya dengan, "Ya, sebentar lagi."

"Aku sering melihatmu, omong-omong." Akashi mengintip ke arah langit. Sudah mulai sewarna biru cerah dan matahari mulai terlihat kembali. "Kau suka dengan langit?"

"Ya." Dan Akashi menangkap senyum samar yang terbentuk begitu saja. Segera setelah Akashi melontarkan pertanyaan _"Alasannya?",_ laki-laki itu menjawab, "Kupikir langit memang selalu membuatku rindu. Aku tahu langit yang ada di atas tanah Jepang ini pasti juga memayungi negara-negara lain di belahan dunia ini." Akashi menerima setatapan yang diberikan laki-laki itu lewat sudut mata kepadanya, "Tapi kupikir, walau langitnya sama, pasti suasana yang dibawa berbeda. Ini hanya pendapatku, saja, tapi kurasa memang begitu."

Akashi membentuk senyum panjang, tahu benar laki-laki itu mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur. "Aku tahu maksudmu." Hujan sudah berhenti dan langit benar-benar biru yang cerah sekali. "Aku tidak tahu ini relevan atau tidak, tapi bagiku kau adalah refleksi dari langit itu sendiri. Kau punya suasana yang sama dengan langit yang sedang memayungi kota pada saat itu juga."

Laki-laki itu memberikan senyum yang tampak lebih jujur dan lebih lebar sambil bilang _"Terima kasih"._ Dan Akashi tahu, laki-laki itu benar-benar merefleksi langit di atas mereka saat ini juga; hangat, cerah, dan penuh dengan rasa bahagia yang sederhana.

"Cukup menyenangkan, terima kasih," ucap Akashi yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari lawan bicaranya itu. Akashi segera menyodorkan tangannya di depan laki-laki itu, "Akashi Seijuurou. Boleh tahu namamu?"

Uluran tangannya tersambut dan laki-laki itu menjawab dengan ringan, "Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."


End file.
